Premier cours
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Premier cours de potions pour le jeune Harry POtter. Pour Severus, cela signifie un désagréable retour dans le passé, alors qu'il revoit James Potter devant ses yeux.


Ce jour-là, c'était le premier cours de potions pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de première année. Le petit Harry Potter était là, avec les autres. La première chose que le Maître des potions, Severus Rogue, remarqua, c'était ses yeux. Lees mêmes yeux qu'avait sa mère Lily. Il l'observa longuement, sans pour autant lui accorder la moindre sympathie.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, murmura-t-il avec une certaine froideur.

Personne ne répondit. Tout était silencieux. Fier de son coup, il continua :

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Le silence qui suivit les paroles de Severus fut long. Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns ébourrifés se tortilla sur sa chaise, visiblement insultée par ses propos. Severus ricana silencieusement, visiblement décidé à tester le petit Potter. Physiquement, il ressemblait à son père, James. Le garçon que Severus avait toujours détesté. Détesté de lui avoir pris sa Lily, et d'avoir été aussi cruel et arrogant avec lui. Severus avait l'impression d'avoir James Potter, là devant lui, mais en miniature.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harry.

Severus ricana d'un air mauvais, alors qu'il ignorait la fille échevelée qui avait bondit sur sa chaise, prête à répondre. Ainsi donc, il avait hérité du caractère de son misérable père.

- Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit l'interpelé à nouveau.

Il était exactement comme son père : arrogant et paresseux. Il profitait peut-être de sa célébrité dans ses autres cours pour montrer aux autres qu'il valait mieux qu'eux, mais dans son cours, ce serait différent. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Non. Jamais il ne laissera l'histoire se répéter à nouveau, pour quelqu'un d'autre. Car oui, James Potter avait beaucoup trop profité de sa popularité. Et somme toute, sur toutes les filles qui l'aimaient, il avait terminé avec la seule qui ne s'était jamais intéressée à elle.

- Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Potter, quelle est la différence entre le Nappel et le tue-loup ?

La jeune fille brune s'était levée sur sa chaise cette fois ci, pour être certaine que Severus la remarque. Il ne lui accorda toutefois aucune attention. Il fixait le petit Harry Potter, le survivant, attendant une réponse

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous auriez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.

Tout. Il avait tout de son père. Son arrogance, son insolence. Tout. Tout ce qu'il avait conservé de Lily, c'était ses yeux. Ce ne faisait pas une heure qu'ils se connaissaient et il l'haïssait. Il l'haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Cet enfant aurait pu être le sien s'il n'avait pas tout gâché. Il serait mort aux côtés de Lily, s'il n'avait pas tout gâché. Combien de fois avait-il songé à la rejoindre, sans pouvoir le faire ? Dumbledore lui avait fait jurer de le protéger, pour elle. Pour Lily.

Cet enfant. Cet enfant, il l'aimait tant. Parce qu'il lui rappelait Lily, qui fut, et qui sera à jamais, la femme de sa vie.


End file.
